Unmasked
by LuxaLovesLawnmowers
Summary: One morning in Kakashi's house Anko talks to Kakashi and gets an unexpected result. He actually cares about her and proves it by doing just one thing.


Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

I feel like there aren't enough KakashiXAnkos out there. So I wrote one. And she's not a crazy bitch in this, like usual. seriously, where do people get get that from? JUST because she drank a little blood...

Enjoy.

* * *

Anko stretched and pulled herself upwards. Looking down, she blushed and wrapped the sheet around her firmly. She glanced at the empty spot in the bed next to her.

Had he left? It was his house, where would he go? Did he regret last night?

Her question was answered when she heard the sink running. She swung her legs to the floor, wincing as they wobbled slightly. She walked to his bathroom, peeking in. Kakashi in in there, his shirt still off but a pair of pants loosely hanging around his hips. Anko smiled. Those were great hips.

He was brushing his teeth, much to Anko's surprise. It didn't seem like something he would do after a night like theirs.

"Brushing your teeth?" she asked from the door.

He smiled as he spit of a gob of toothpaste. "When you wear a mask, you have to make sure to practice proper hygiene."

She giggled. Giggled. What the hell? She didn't giggle. She laughed. She had a great laugh; a loud, honking laugh that made other people laugh. Not a crappy little giggle.

"That makes sense." agreed Anko.

"You have no idea," said Kakashi. "Don't even think about having bad breath, because you'll be the one smelling it."

"Considering that I'll never wear a mask, I don't think it applies to me."

"You don't have bad breath anyway." shrugged Kakashi as he returned to brushing.

"Thanks, I think."

She leaned against the doorframe, thinking. "Why don't you just not wear the mask, if it gives you so much trouble?"

He stopped brushing, giving her a look of shock. "What?"

"I said, why don't you just not wear the mask?"

Kakashi gave her a look of incredulity. "Are you serious?"

"Why not? I mean, you wear the mask because you look like your father, right?"

Kakashi flinched. "Well, yeah…"

"But how many people in this village can even remember what he looked like?"

"Tsunade, Jiriaya, Himura, Koharu…"

"That's all, right?"

"Genma, Guy maybe…"

"Now you're just grasping at straws," scowled Anko. "You have a beautiful face, why hide it?"

Kakashi blushed, confirming what Anko had said. "I don't want to hear about my 'beautiful face'."

"What's wrong with being beautiful?"

"I'm a man, Anko. I don't want to be called beautiful."

"Then you're handsome."

"It's not that easy," muttered Kakashi. "I'm not like you, I can't just…change like that."

"You're saying you're shy." teased Anko.

"Well…"

"I know you are, but come on. You're the Copy Ninja. You can do anything."

"Don't pull that on me," groaned Kakashi. "It's completely different."

Anko drew him in for a kiss. "Doesn't the world have the right to see your clean teeth?"

"What did the world do to earn that right?"

"Just one day."

"One day?"

"One day."

He sighed. "Fine."

Anko's eyes widened. "Really?"

She'd never expected him to give him. Twenty-five years of wearing a mask, and now he was going to go a day without one just because _she _asked him?

She grinned. "Thank you."

He scratched his hair apprehensively. "I guess one day won't hurt."

She flounced back into the bedroom and pulled open the dresser drawer. Sifting through shirts, she found nothing but shirts with masks attached.

"Don't you have anything without a mask?"

He finished brushing, tapping his toothbrush against the sink to get rid of the excess water.

"A couple old T-shirts I wear around the house, that's it."

"Where are they?"

He shrugged. "Buried under my uniforms."

She dug through his drawer and found one under a pair of underwear.

"Are going on a mission today?"

"No, not for a week. I'm just supposed to…" He paused. "Shit. I'm supposed to meet Naruto and Sakura today."

"No backing out."

He laughed as he joined her in the bedroom. "I know."

He zipped up his pants and grabbed the shirt from Anko's hands.

"I might as well get this day over with." he grimaced.

She launched herself at him. "Don't worry, if you survive this day I'll make it worth it."

He smiled. "That's not necessary. Spending time with you is good enough."

And with that he left, leaving her about to cry. No one had ever said that to her.

xXx

Kakashi spent the first half of his day avoiding civilization in general. It wasn't hard when he just went to a civilian shop to read. But he was supposed to meet his team for lunch.

He shut his book with a snap and sighed. "Here we go." he muttered.

He hopped off the roof and greeted his team.

"Yo."

Sakura glanced at him. "Who are you?"

Then her eyes grew wide. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Good afternoon."

She smacked Naruto in the arm. "Look!"

Naruto looked up and his eyes grew wider than Sakura's.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost of the path of life." he said lamely.

"Kakashi-sensei, your mask!" shouted Naruto.

"Yeah, I know," said Kakashi sheepishly. "What do you think?"

"Nice," grinned Sakura. "You should go out in public like this more often."

"This is really you, right?" asked Naruto sceptically. "Are you sure you're not really Kiba faking us out?"

Kakashi rubbed his face awkwardly. "I'm pretty sure."

"You need a shave." remarked Sakura.

"Considering that people normally don't see my face, I don't care."

He smiled, closing his eyes in amusement as they openly stared. "Could we order now?" he asked.

Naruto nodded dumbly. "Ramen, please." he said to Teuchi.

He nodded. "Of course. The same for you, correct?"

Duh. It _was _a ramen shop after all.

"Yes." said Kakashi, grateful that Teuchi didn't mention his face. He had seen it before, after all.

"Why do you wear the mask in the first place?" asked Sakura. "It's not like you have fish lips or anything."

Kakashi hesitated. "That's private."

Naruto scowled. "Even when we can see your face you're still hiding it from us."

"I suppose."

"So, what made you take it off?"

"Hm…my girlfriend asked me too."

This statement was met with the longest silence Naruto had ever had.

"What?" blustered Naruto. "Your what?"

"My girlfriend," shrugged Kakashi. "It shouldn't be that surprising."

Sakura exchanged glances with Naruto. "We thought you were gay."

Kakashi pleasant expression changed into a scowl. "Well, I'm not."

After lunch was eaten Kakashi excused himself. "I have to go visit someone." he said in reply to their plea to have him come with them shopping.

Why Naruto was going shopping with Sakura, he could only guess.

He went to the memorial stone next, telling Obito all about Anko. He didn't know why he had done this for her. Would this continue? Was it infatuation? He didn't know.

"Dude, are you still spending all your free time here? You need a girlfriend."

He jolted back to reality. What the hell? Who had said that? Then he relaxed. He knew that voice.

"Asuma," he said calmly. "Go away."

"Yeah, haven't you heard?" sniggered another voice. Genma. "He's already got a girlfriend."

"What, seriously?" said Asuma, shocked.

"I don't appreciate the tone of disbelief." drawled Kakashi, turning to face them. He milked their gasps for all it was worth. Hey, if he was going to do this why not enjoy it?

"Are you all right?" asked Asuma, concerned.

Kakashi laughed. "Yeah. What time is it? I want to get home."

"To your girl?" asked Genma.

"Yes." Hopefully. She had implied that she would be there.

"Who is your girl?" asked Asuma.

"Hn."

"That wasn't an answer."

"Hn."

Genma winked. "Anko, right?"

Kakashi tried not to blush. "Hn."

"Good guess." said Asuma.

"I'm leaving." said Kakashi abruptly.

xXx

Kakashi walked in his door, hoping that she was there. She was, dressed in one of his old shirt, the mask portion pooled around her neck as she cooked dinner.

"You didn't have to do that." he said and he shut the door.

She smiled at him. "I'm glad to. So, how'd it go?"

"I think I'm still going to wear my mask."

Her gaze darkened as she stirred some soup. "It didn't go well?"

"No, it went fine. But I'm accustomed to it. I might go without it once and a while, though."

She smirked. "A compromise, I suppose."

He nodded. "Yep. So, what's for dinner?"

* * *

I hope you liked it Was it worth a review? ;)


End file.
